In the last four to five years the number of investigators entering the field of streptococcal genetics has grown dramatically. Most of the work has involved various aspects of plasmid biology, particularly with respect to drug resistance. This interest has been stimulated significantly by the increasing frequency of appearance of clinical drug resistance in streptococci. In addition, the characterization of potential plasmid cloning vehicles, coupled with the development of transformation systems, should open many doors with regard to studies on aspects of streptococci related to resistance and pathogenicity as well as fermentative properties relevant to the dairy industry. If an opportunity were afforded for researches to get together and discuss their results and future research plans with their international colleagues, the efforts of all concerned would be more fruitful. The proposed program will comprise symposia and poster sessions. The proposal requests funds for the travel and subsistence of approximately 40 invited speakers from the international research community to address various aspects of streptococcal genetics.